Sakura
Sakura is a user of magic and one of Kusanagi's top officers. Sakura serves her Mistress faithfully and uses her control over magic and illusions to defeat all in her path. ---- Story Appearance Sakura looks like that of an average girl with long dark purple hair that goes down her back, deceiving purple eyes, and fair skin with average measurements. She keeps to her source as she looks like that of a magical girl with a black sailor fuku that she wears that includes pink ribbons, lace, and pink trim. She wears a pink skirt and has on black heels and uses a black hairband to hold her hair back into a ponytail. Sakura also has long pink gloves, a gold headband with a purple gem, and pink long stockings with her heels. Personality Sakura may be created from the purity of a magical girl but she is anything but. Sakura is vain and flaunts her beauty around whenever possible as a distraction or to annoy her opponents. Sakura is playful and ruthless as she mercilessly toys with her opponent until she gets bored or loses interest. Sakura is serious when taking orders from Kusanagi and follows them to the letter making her one of the most loyal officer in her army. Sakura's anger can also get the best of her as she loses all logical control when she is enraged. Next to her rage, Sakura can also be extremely jealous if she is surpassed in an area she specializes in. Pre-Cannon Like all others in Kusanagi's command Kusanagi had no memory until from what she was before her creation. Sakura agreed to serve Kusanagi faithfully seeing her as her leader and mother, as she was the one that gave her life. Sakura was created from Shojo sources and others materials. Sakura is the embodiment of the Magical Girl genre. Cannon(FFW) Relationships Kusanagi Raiden Sen/Mugen Hagane Renchard19 Shadowlight0982 Ravena Felidae Illusionist Owl Weapons/Items Staff: Sketchbook: Charm: Fiction Powers Sailor Moon: Magical Girl/Sailor Scout Kingdom Hearts: Namine's powers Naruto: Kurama Clan Genjutsu Original Power Goddess's Grove: An illusionary world where Sakura controls all. The world is linked to her sketchbook as anything she draws and wills can become real. Sakura can do the impossible as long as she remains in her world or as long as the barrier that maintains it is still active. The world fades if the technique is cancelled or destroyed. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Yakumo-kurama-08182009.jpg|Sakura has Yakumo's genjutsu abilities. 282894-37844-namine super.jpg|Sakura's sketchbook and some of its powers are based from Namine. 119421.jpg|Sakura's outfit is that of the Sailor Scouts and through her appearance is largly based from Rei Hino. Trivia *Out of all the Sailor Scouts Sakura looks the most like Rei Hino, even though Sakura's magic has no element while Rei's is fire. *Sakura's loyalty is closest to that of obsession, she will sacrifice anything for her "mother's" goals and hates anyone who gets her attention besides herself. *Sakura was created from some of the most purest girls in anime, ironically Sakura is the complete opposite of most of the sources she was created from. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Light Category:Bringers of Destruction